Un Nuevo Mundo
by Alexandra Lucia V
Summary: AU. Lena y Maggie son enviadas a la tierra para registrar datos sobre si aún es posible el alojámiento de los humanos después de una desastroza guerra núclear. Han pasado siglos desde que ese planeta comenzó a "regenerars"; fauna y flora volvieron a crecer pero ahora más evolucionadas que nunca. Advertencia: G!p Kara, G!p Alex
1. Chapter 1

\- Debe ser una broma. -

Continuó corriendo a lo que su cuerpo le permitía.

Hace unas semanas sufrió un accidente aéreo sobrevolando tierra desconocida. Ese era su trabajo, ver si el planeta era lo bastante seguro para la vida humana nuevamente. Tanto la fauna como la flora evolucionaron sin duda convirtiendolo en un lugar peligroso. Su misión, antes del choque, era recoger una sonda que se había extraviado por aquella parte.

Su información varía con que ningun ser humano podría sobrevivir a tremendas condiciones después de la guerra núclear que destruyó al planeta como lo conocían. Era mentira, una farsa. Por eso la directora de la NASA no quería que fuera en busca de la sonda en esa zona. Había personas, personas de carne y hueso pero salvajes, los llamaban: "Carroñeros". Esos salvajes eran demasiado fuertes y veloces con escencia animal... Tal cuales cavernícolas combinados con simios. Se comunicaban por medio de gestos hablando el idioma animal.

Lena sabía eso porque durante las semanas conoció a una mujer de aquella especie. Una mujer rubia, fornida y hermosos ojos azules celestes, una salvaje que la llevó a una cueva a pasar esos últimos días. Aquella salvaje era intersexual y, a leguas, se notaba que la quería como una especie de hembra de la manada, un compañero de vida. Los seres humanos que quedaron en el planeta evolucionaron junto con él.

\- ¡Maggie, responde de una vez! ¿¡Dónde está la nave!? -

\- Lena, estoy a un kilometro al Este de tí... Iré encendiendo la nave, aprésurate. -

\- ¡La tengo detrás de mí, no la puedo perder! - Exclamó entrando en pánico. Volteó hacia atrás unos segundos y observó como la chica brincaba con facilidad sobre las ramas de los altos arboles. Le dificultaba correr entre tanta maleza, ni siquiera podía ver sus pies pisando el suelo. - ¡Oh, dios mio, no quiero volver a la cueva! -

\- ¿Aún tienes tu traje? -

\- ¡Sí, pero las armas quedaron en el lago donde me estrellé! ¡Maggie, trae amigos detrás de ella, ven por mí! -

\- Sabes bien que no puedo llevar una nave tan grande entre los arboles, tienes que llegar campo abierto. -

Lena aumentó la velocidad muy asustada. Aunque esos días con ella fueran muy extraños, entre ellos, ser alimentada con frutas trópicales y carne de quien sabe qué animal, no pensó mucho en entender que la trataba como un macho trata a una hembra para el apareamiento. Incluso la celaba golpeando a otros salvajes cuando se le acercaban, rugiéndoles y gruñéndoles en la cara.

Estaba a tan solo cien metros de la nave que la llevarían de vuelta a la estación donde residían Maggie y ella vigilando en silencio desde las nubes gran parte de la tierra. La gravedad la oprimía demasiado en esa zona de la tierra, no mantenía gran condición para correr de esa forma que le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

De repente, antes de llegar a campo abierto, vio a Maggie que abría la escotilla haciéndole señas de que se apresurara pero no pudo. La mujer que la retuvo por semanas brincó encima de su espalda obligándola a caer al suelo con ella encima. Perdió la visión unos segundos y todo veía que pasaba en cámara lenta. Escuchó a lo lejos un disparo, su amiga le había disparado a la salvaje pero ni se inmutó de dolor. Estas personas eran, exageradamente, evolucionadas. Sentía el cuerpo de la rubia sobre ella pero sin llegarla a tocar, semajante a que la cubría. Notaba las manos en pocisión a como las de un simio a los lados de su cabeza, no mantenía la forma de un humano normal, la forma ósea de los huesos cambiaron por completo la estructura, incluso a veces caminaba tal cual gorila.

\- Ayúdame, por favor. - Susurró con miedo sabiendo que la escuchaba por el intercomunicador.

La morena comenzó a disparar a los salvajes pero no les hacia ni el menor rasguño. No era necesario morir en un planeta ya olvidado por la humanidad.

Maggie seguía queriendola defender pero uno de los salvajes se le avalanzó encima cayendo de la escotilla de forma brusca. La señal se fue del intercomunicador, no tenía caso de que siguiera hablando. Estaban pérdidas.

No duró en ser cargada en el hombro de la rubia y ser llevada nuevamente a la comunidad ahora con Maggie como prisionera. Lo peor del caso es que solo estaban ambas en ese planeta, no había señales de vida a más de diez mil años luz, además de que la nave quedó encendida, no tardaría en agotarse el combustible en unas cuantas horas. Veía como su compañera era cargada y estaba muy amarrada con sogas de pies y muñecas.

Las mujeres suelen llevar un taparabo y un sosten de piel de animales y, otras, alguna venda. Los hombres iban semi - desnudos. Salvajes completamente.

No tardaron en llagar a una zona donde se encontraban muchas cuevas, ahí vivían, cada salvaje llamaba hogar a esas cuevas. Había una cascada cerca de donde sacaban agua para beber o bañarse, los animales abundaban en la selva y, cada noche, se reunían a cien metros al oeste para cenar en grupo. Seguían a la rubia como si ella fuése el líder. Con el tiempo que pasó ahí pudo soponer que la mujer castaña de pelo corto era su hermana por la forma en que se trataban. Golpeó varias veces la espalda de la mujer, le dolía más a ella que a la salvaje sin duda. No las entrenaron en combate solamente informática, a la morena podría ser que supiera algo de armas pero solo un poco.

La separaron de Maggie. La mujer la llevó de vuelta de donde se había escapado. Una de las cuevas de arriba era el hogar de la salvaje, subiendo un pequeño camino horizontal. Forcejeó hasta donde la fuerza de su cuerpo pudo pero no cambió absolutamente nada. Todas las cuevas conservaban un tipo de "puerta" que eran ramas ocultando la entrada perfectamente. Al entrar uno se encontraba con un especie de sala y una pequeña cocina donde se encendía fuego para freír o hervír, esa mujer tenía una despensa de comida en un cuarto así como pieles de animales y cabezas como trofeo. De baño había una pequeña fuente que servía como ducha, el agua siempre era tibia proveniente de la fuente de la cascada. La habitación donde era retenía era la alcoba de la salvaje, una cama hecha de algodón suave y paja, agua para beber y siempre le llevaba exquisitas frutas.

\- ¡Salvaje! -

Le gritó al momento de ser arrojada a la cama. La rubia solo hizo un gesto gruñéndole y enseñando finos colmillos, las uñas de las manos le crecieron; filosas y huesudas. Se calló rápidamente agachando la mirada, verla a los ojos era muy mala idea si se encontraba enojada. Observó que las uñas desaparecieron volviendo a ser normales. Agradecía no andar desnuda por llevar puesto su traje, aunque tarde o temprano se lo tendría que quitar por el calor que hacia, si no salía de la cueva se fríe ella misma ahí dentro.

Podía caminar por la cueva pero no salir. Cuando se fue se levantó de la cama y fue directamente a la sección de la fuente a darse un baño. Mientras pasaba por la sala notó que la salvaje salía, tal vez a buscarle comida.

Se deshizo del traje bajando el cierre con difícultad que se encontraba en la espalda quedándo en ropa interior. Se desnudó por completo dejándo la ropa al lado del pequeño cráter donde el agua permanecía. El agua era limpia y pura no como la de su nave que tenía que llevar un proceso de purificación.

No llevaba ni diez minutos cuando la rubia regresó sin darse cuenta. Al voltear se encontró con que inspeccionana su traje y ropa interior. La salvaje estaba desnuda, de seguro iba a tomar un baño igual.

La azabache gruñó en voz baja. Estaba estirando toda su ropa. Lena dejó escapar un suspiro antes de salir del cráter para dirigirse hacia la salvaje. No tenía vergüenza con ella para mostrar su sensual cuerpo pues esa mujer era una salvaje y no entendería de la vergüenza humana. Tomó parte de la prenda halandola para quitarsela pero no la quería soltar.

\- ¡Suéltala, me la estás estirando! -

La rubia le rugió mostrando los colmillos en su esplendor. Era demasiado tarde, su traje se rompió en dos en un gran tirón por parte de ambas. Lena resbaló hasta caer nuevamente en el cráter con agua.

La de ojos celestes se irguió avéntando la prenda rota al suelo, ya la había olfateado pues le gustaba el aroma de la mujer de ojos verdes azules que no lo pudo evitar. Su miembro se removía con su olor, olor a excitación que le provocaba cada que lo hacia. Corrió hacia la ropa interior de Lena olfateandola con necesidad, esa hembra le hacia ver las estrellas cada que podía, su olfato desarrollado siempre la encontrará no importaba donde se encontrara.

\- ¡Depravada! - Gritó la joven Luthor saliendo nuevamente del agua hasta la salvaje. La empujó alejándola de su ropa interior. - ¡Ya basta! -

Lena alcanzó a quitarselas aferrandose a las prendas. La joven tenía mechones tapandole el rostro por la sacudida. No pudo evitar ver aquella erección que poseía la salvaje, era grande. Desde niñas se le enseñaban a no sentir deseo sexual hacia el género masculino para tener un rendimiento saludable en sus misiones, así que, fue una gran sorpresa la que se llevó al ver ese pene en las piernas de esa mujer.

Lo que hacia Maggie y ella se suponía que era una misión suicida. Ninguna de las dos volvería a su hogar ya muy alejado de ese planeta, se quedarían el resto de su vida ahí enviando información sobre las condiciones de la tierra. Ambas eran mujeres con familias disfuncionales que las aborrecía, y no tenían a nadie con quien volver después.

La rubia se acercó a su hembra caminando hacia a ella como una persona normal pero con autoridad. No se movía por lo que solo se acercó a tirarle las prendas de las manos. Un gesto grosero por parte de ella. No apartó sus ojos de los de la azabache. La deseaba tanto por su belleza, inteligencia y por las palabras extrañas que soltaba con su hermosa voz, perfecta para herederos de la comunidad de la cual era líder.

\- Idiota. -

\- Idiota. - Repitió sin problemas frunciendo los labios frustrada.

\- Oh, ¿Hablas? ¡Que bien, por qué no te tiras a una fosa de huesos y te quedas ahí bailando salvajemente sobre ellos! -

Lena se alteró.

La rubia la tomó de la cintura echándola encima de su hombro. No soportaba esa actitud de su hembra, al parecer había elegído a una fiera y eso le encantaba pero le fastidiaba al mismo tiempo. La llevó hasta la alcoba echándola nuevamente sobre la cama, se posó sobre ella sentandose en el vientre mirándola fijamente ante todo.

Lena tenía miedo de lo que le podría hacer. Apretó sus muñecas de forma suave. Eso era realmente agitado e incómodo. Podía sentir los testiculos sobre su vientre y veía claramente aquella fuerte erección frente a ella derramando la escencia pre - seminal por la cabeza rosada. Aquella salvaje sin duda se encontraba excitada. La Luthor desvió la mirada hacia los ojos celestes, pedían su permiso pero ¿Para qué? Quien sabe que enfermedades poseía la salvaje, no quería morir infectada por transmisión sexual, que horror.

\- Está bien, está bien... Ya no te gritaré. - Susurró asustada.

Le gruñó acercando el rostro al de ella. La tensión se sentía en el aire. Dejó los labios entre abiertos inconscientemente. No podía dejar de ver los ojos celestes curiosos y molestos. Sus labios se tocaron pero no fue un beso, más bien un roce que activó en ambas un recorrido fríolento, una eléctrica corriente de buena sensación. Era la primera vez que Lena la veía enojada y dominante, siempre la traó con dulzura, mostrándole el lugar pero sin dejarla de seguir. La rubia atrapó sus labios contra los suyos gimiendo. Comenzó a sentir caliente su entrepierna, húmeda y caliente, tal vez era el calor que se prolongaba en esa habitación rodeada de gruesas paredes de roca. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del sabor de los labios de la salvaje; fresas. Tanto estaba sumergida en ese sabor que no notó como le abría las piernas.

Olfateó el aroma del coño de su hembra, olía dulcemente a ella. La deseaba de esa forma. Comenzó a devorarla disfrutando del manjar que se mezclaba con su saliva. Notó a Lena gimiendo desenfrenadamente, aruñando la cama, abrió las piernas menéando la vagina más contra su boca. Aquellas manos fueron hacia su cabellera dorada haciendo presión. Le encantaba escuchar aquellos gemidos salir de su boca, eran como melodías. Se impulsó hacia adelante metiendo su miembro de una hasta el fondo de una sola estocada. Ella gritó más en un gemido placentero que de dolor. Apretado, cálido y carnoso. Esa hembra le pertenecía y llevaba desde que la conoció deseándola, pensando en hacerla suya de una vez como es su instinto de aparéamiento.

La Luthor no sabía por qué correspondía a los impulsos de la salvaje, era su primera vez perdiendo la virginidad de forma agresiva pero, no causó dolor, más bien placer. ¿Acaso llevaba deseando que alguién le tócara? Mucha reprimienda sexual en su vida seguro. Abrió los ojos excitada, en su interior el miembro era grande, la salvaje parecía un oso por la músculatura y la fuerza. Se sujetó de los hombros de la rubia mientras enredaba las piernas en la cintura, no podía describir el gran placer que inundaba su cuerpo en esos momentos. La polla crecía en su interior indicando que pronto terminaría de liberarse, con embestidas fuertes y rápidas, era seguro que lo haría en poco tiempo. El choqué de los testículos con sus glúteos resonaba fuertemente, además del sonido de su vagina húmeda al momento en que entraba y salía aquel duro miembro la incitaba a quedar como la pasiva. Vio los colmillos afilados que dejaba ver al jadear, las uñas salieron apareciendo como garras aferradas en el colchón, aquella cama hecha de algodón y paja se sacudía bruscamente en todas direcciones. La rubia solo se pegaba a ella, sintiendo el pene muy al fondo de su útero, era exquisito. En cualquier momento la iba a quebrar o, eso sentía.

\- ¡Ah! -

La azabache no duro mucho en correrse. No podía durar más en apretar los labios y reprimiendo segundos más los gemidos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos fuertemente, sus piernas temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo pero... La rubia seguía embistiéndola con toda la fuerza que poseía. Las manos fuertes se posaron sobre su cadera, mientras ella empujaba a la vez hacia que su parte inferior del cuerpo se uniera cada vez más -Deliciosamente - a esa polla. No era exagerar, podía sentir la cabeza rozar en el interior del útero.

Comenzó a sudar. Era más que evidente que ella quería términar dentro, no se quería salir del interior. La Luthor apretaba inconscientemente el miembro, estrujándolo habilmente a pesar de ser su primera vez. Ambas ya comenzaban a jadear de forma primitiva en voz alta, transpirando, llenando la habitación del aroma a sexo. La de ojos celestes se frotó queriendo entrar más y más hasta el punto de dar pequeños movimientos círculares.

\- ¡Oh, dios! - Gimió la Luthor cerrando los ojos y aferrandose al cuerpo de la salvaje. Era caliente aquella escencia, muy caliente como la primera. Tembló manteniéndo espasmos pequeños. La salvaje la abrazó con fuerza como si no la quisiera dejar caer en el suave colchón improvisado. Tragó saliva duramente sin querer soltarse de ella, aprovechando, sintió varias cicatrices en la espalda, cicatrices de peleas y animales a los que ha enfrentado aquella mujer. - Espero... Que reconsideres esto para no dañar a mi amiga. - Susurró con difícultad en el oído de la rubia. Sabía que no le entendería pero debería hablar con alguien ¿No?. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado al igual que su vientre. En el rostro se notaban las gotas de sudor recorriendo cada centímetro.

Se mantuvo así, largos minutos en que la rubia se frotaba contra ella como una caricia sin salirse de su interior. El vientre bien marcado de la salvaje se contraía, el sudor era notable en todo el cuerpo y al parecer se puso cariñosa con ella por la forma en que la acariciaba de forma delicada. ¿Acaso escuchaba un ronroneo? Se dejó caer sobre la cama y la rubia seguía restregando el perfil en todo su cuerpo. Por la experiencia que le consedieron de bíologia quizá le quiere reclamar de ese modo, impregnando su aroma con el suyo. Notó que la rubia levantó la vista azulada hacia a ella, las cejas curvadas en forma de pedir permiso ¿Permiso para qué? Eso la confundía.

La salvaje tomó su mano mientras se erguía mostrando aquellos abdominales perfectos y marcados. Tenía nuevamente una erección, más grande que la anterior, Lena pasó saliva pero, al mismo tiempo, sintió su húmedad en su intimidad exparcirse. La cabeza rosada se encontraba hinchada y con más color carmín. La obligó a que le tócara. En la mano de la Luthor se sentía duro tal cual roca, pulsaba y vibraba. Eso no era normal según la anatomía que se le fue emprendida de donde vino. Observó que se sentó colocandose de cuclillas sobre la cama, los pies ambos lados de su costado mientras las manos de la rubia se sostenían de los troncos de la cabecera. Lena tenía el miembro apuntándole al rostro, no sabía en esos momentos si realmente era una salvaje o una pervertida que razonaba perfectamente. Miró que estaba bañado aún con sus jugos, lo pudo comprobar por la húmedad al tócarlo. Comenzó a masturbarla escuchando leves gemidos de la boca de la rubia, gruñidos y como se mordía el labio con sensualidad. Colocó su mano libre en uno de los pechos de la salvaje apretándolo de forma suave a la vez que intentaba masajéarlo. Su mano se veía muy pequeña ante esa monstruocidad de miembro, aún no sabía como pudo caber todo eso en su vagina.

\- Oh, dios... -

La salvaje comenzó a derramar su escencia por tercera vez en el pecho de la azabache y, algunas gotas, brillantemente cayeron sobre su rostro.

Lena siguió hasta que la última gota de semen salió de aquella cabeza carmín sensible. Esa escencia ardía, estaba caliente no era su imaginación o la excitación. Vio a la salvaje tensar la mandíbula echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta volver a posar los ojos azules en los de ella soltando un gemido que resonó en toda la habitación.

.

Maggie no soportaba estar atada. La había colocado en un tronco totalmente enredada en soga gruesa. Era testigo de como dos salvajes peleaban y los demás ánimaban a ver quien ganaría. Había una mujer peleando contra un hombre salvaje fornido, era una batalla muy sangrienta. La mujer castaña llevaba ventaja, estaba posada sobre él ahorcándolo mientras le gruñía. Un golpe bastó para dejarlo noqueado para así levantarse y escupirle. No negaba que la salvaje tenía un cuerpo fornido, casi esculpido por los dioses. Aquel cabello corto no fue muy bien hecho, quizá se lo cortó ella sola con la primera cosa filosa que se encontró.

Los salvajes sonrieron al ver que ella era la victoriosa pero ¿Qué ganaban con golpearse tan feo? La violencia en su mundo era ilegal y cualquiera que la inculcaba era castigado en las mazmorras por una semana sin comida ni agua.

Sus miradas conectaron, entonces dejó de forcejear con las cuerdas. La miraba con una sonrisa relamiendose los labios. Maggie no supo descifrar aquello hasta que se le acercó de forma sugerente y comenzó arestregarse contra ella, incluso sintió las manos de la salvaje en sus glúteos.

\- ¡Salvaje! - Le gritó abochornada.

Estaba sucia por las constantes partes de la pelea en el suelo, el cabello corto revuelto con tierra y las pieles que le cubrían sus intimidades igual de sucias. Intentó darle una patada pero la detuvo rápidamente, era veloz en los movimientos.

La desató de la soga y por fín pudo sentir los brazos. Se quedaron mirandose por largo tiempo. Recordó que Lena le habló sobre que la rubia salvaje la eligió por medio de peleas contra otros. Era igual. Esa mujer alta le recordaba a una sola persona: Alexandra Keff. Una bravucona que se la pasaba haciendo bullying en las clases de informática, y por culpa de aquella la habían metido en las mazmorras más de una vez.

Comenzó a correr tomandola desprevenida. De tuvo que apartar de donde viera salvajes y tomar una ruta diferente. Al poco tiempo, solo llevaba unos cien metros recorridos cuando la castaña se le echó encima, tirándola al suelo con ella arriba. Intentò golpearla con codazos pero era inútil. Los demás índigenas se reían como si fuera una broma ensayada, incluso la mujer alta de ojos marrones. Su risa era muy extraña, parecía feliz.

\- ¡Maggie! -

La morena reconoció rápidamente esa voz. Era Lena.

Venía corriendo a su dirección con un rostro severamente preocupado junto con la salvaje que había describido por esas dos largas semanas por el intercomunicador. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, su amiga estaba completa y no se la devoraban para la cena. La alta salvaje se quitó de encima ayúdandola a levantarse para su sorpresa. Era muy fuerte.

\- No sé lo que pasa aquí. 'Alex' me ha estado manoseando. -

\- Ya te lo explicaré. - Lena notó a la chica rubia tranquila mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa. Con señas pudo hacer que la llevara fuera de la cueva a dar un 'paseo'. - Aguarda... ¿Quién es Alex? - Preguntó aturdida.

\- Pues ella... Ni modo que le diga salvaje todo el tiempo. ¡Todos aquí son salvajes! -

\- Bueno, quizá... Sí... - Tartamudeó rascándose la mejilla. Después de esa hora siendo desvirginada aún le dolían las piernas por lo que el plan de salir hacia la nave las restrasaría. - ¿No te pasó nada? -

\- No, solo me ataron a un arbol y esta chica y un hombre comenzaron una sangrienta pelea. - La morena señaló a donde el hombre era recogido con cuidado de no lástimarlo aún más.

La Luthor entendió. Así es como la rubia salvaje la reclamó como 'hembra'. Maggie estaba líada ahora con la hermana de la líder del lugar.

\- Lo que me faltaba. Ahora eres suya. -

\- ¿¡Qué!? -

La azabache tomó del brazo a su amiga alejandola de ambas mujeres fornidas. No sabían lo que decían pero, la morena, parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría.

\- Así me reclamó. Pero... Maggie me tomó hace unos minutos... Y no me pude resistir. Olía delicioso. - Admitió sonrojada. - Debo suponer que las feromonas que los animales lanzan para el apareamiento ellos la desarrollaron. Eso es lo que atrae a la pareja, lo que me atrajo e hizo que me acostara con ella. ¡Dios! Ni yo lo creo. -

\- ¡Ah, no, yo no meteré mano en...! - Miró ala castaña que parecía estar 'hablando' con la rubia por medio de señas. - Además... Soy casta. - Susurró entredientes con la vista en la de corta melena.

\- Maggie, probablemente el combustible de la nave se agotó junto con el gas. Estamos varadas aquí. -

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso, Lena!? ¡No quiero estar aquí con estos asquerosos salvajes, yo pertenezco allá arriba no en el lodo! -

\- ¿Al menos te escuchas? Tenemos suerte de encontrarnos con ellos, ahí fuera hay animales salvajes carnívoros y ellas nos hospedan. -

\- Y nos violan. - Terminó gruñéndole a su amiga de brazos cruzados. - ¡Yo ni de broma me acuesto con esa simio! - Señaló a la castaña de pelo corto que volteó al instante hacia a ella. - Mira, sé que aún queda combustible y gas, poco que podemos usar para llegar al cuartel. Podemos usar el salto de aterrizaje para que la gravedad de la pista nos lleve a ella. Es sencillo. -

\- Es suicida. Podríamos volar en llamas. -

\- ¿Acaso no estamos destinadas a morir aquí? Piensa... ¿Por qué acéptaste ser parte de esto? No tenemos familia con quien lídiar. Esta misión es suicida. - Dejó en claro marcando el ceño. - En el cuartel tenemos los lujos, aquí no, solo es tierra y apenas comienzan a descubrir que es el fuego. -

\- No lo sé. - Respondió la azabache desviando la mirada. - Ya intenté escapar varias veces y siempre me encontraban. Tienen el olfato agudizado al igual que la audición. Maggie, no podemos salir de aquí. Tú misma decías que te sentías sola conmigo ahí, que darías lo que fuera por ver a más personas que no fueran dígitales... ¡Ahí lo tienes, hay una comunidad entera de ellos...! -

\- ¡Que ni hablan! ¿¡Qué te ocurre!? ¿¡Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión!? -

Lena la miró entrecerrando los ojos ¿Qué caso tenía volver al cuartel? Estaban solas, destinadas a morir de soledad hasta el último suspiro de sus vidas. Lo que encontró fue una civilización en donde puede comenzar de nuevo... Sin mencionar que probablemente la salvaje no sea estéril, en el cuartel el centro médico no está hecho para partos. Observó cada movimientos de ellos, le recordaban a las historias de los primeros colonos de la tierra. Estaban comenzando nuevamente a brindar como era antes, antes de que la dichosa guerra se proclamara. Quizá era un nuevo comienzo para la humanidad y sus pies estaban acostumbrados a caminar por el camino de la curiosidad.

.

La noche llegó. Lena cenó junto con la rubia en donde solían reunirse. La carne de jabalí era deliciosa, exquisita, algo que jamás había probado en su vida. Su impresión la primera vez que lo probó fue... Bastante placentera. Eso mismo miró en su amiga, frente a ella a dos metros junto a quien llamaba 'Alex'. La parecía ignorar todo el tiempo, más cuando la obligó a quitarse el traje espacial para que no se muriera de calor.

Miró a la rubia que disfrutaba en silencio los grandes pedazos de carne de venado. Cada quien hacia un pequeño grupo cerca de la fogata, conocidos y familiares.

\- Nombrarla... -

Susurró centrada. Era cierto, no podía solo llamarla "salvaje" cuando se dirigía a ella. Pensó en todas las compañeras que hizo durante las clases. Pues era rubia y atlética de más, alta y muy hábil. Recordó a una chica brillante pero al mismo tiempo de complexión delgada. Tenía sus ojos celestes.

'Kara'.

Ese sería el nombre de la salvaje rubia... Kara. Un lindo nombre para una linda salvaje.

\- ¡No me estes tocando! -

Volteó hacia donde su amiga. La hermana de 'Kara' le acariciaba los múslos de forma delicada al igual que intentaba besarla pero no sobrepasarse. No sabía si sentir pena o reírse al momento de que no quería soltar la carne de jabalí mientras la tenía encima. No podría ser tan malo... 


	2. Chapter 2

' **Sonda** '

... El lugar era brillante, una luz blanca se posaba encima de ella antes de dejar ver un tenebroso rostro; ojos carmín sútiles, arrugas en todo el rostro y una sonrisa cínica decorandolo en su esplendor.

\- Parece humana. - La voz era gruesa y elegante. - La radiación debió modificar su ADN como todos los demás que cayeron muertos. -

\- No podemos dejar que ella forme parte del Ciclo Cuatro. Propagaría la infección. -

\- No es 'infección', amigo... Es mutación. - Aclaró mientras sentía pinchazos en todo su cuerpo. La rubia se removía haciendo el esfuerzo de hablar tras la mordaza que le habían colocado a la fuerza. - ¿Habrá más? ¿Solo a ella capturaron? -

\- Sí, estaba sola... En una choza en las colinas junto a cadáveres calcinados. Señor... ¿La abandonaremos aquí? Podemos hacer que nuestros mejores médicos la revisen. -

\- ¡No! No quiero tomar riesgos. Se queda a su suerte en este mundo que está a punto de irse al infierno. Dile al General Breith que ya no hay más humanos que salvar, ya puede dejar caer la bomba contra los Japoneses. -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lena abrió los ojos al sentir como la rubia se sentaba en la cama de forma brusca gruñendo a donde volteaba. La observó por un buen tiempo, la respiración que poseía era agitada. La Luthor no negaba que ellos también eran humanos como ella y, por eso, las pesadillas podían tenerlas. Se sentó en la cama con una de sus manos acariciandole la espalda y, la otra, poder tomar una de las manos de Kara. Con su cercanía persivió la ligera calma. Se tranquilizaba con una de sus caricias. Sonrió proporcionando un beso delicado en el hombro y después en la mandíbula. Con eso tuvo para calmarla y ayudar a regularizar la respiración.

\- Solo fue un mal sueño. -

Le susurró de forma cariñosa. Durante toda su estancia con ella jamás pudo ver aquella reacción. Tal vez un sueño donde un animal salvaje se le abalanza o un panorama raro sobre los pinos altos. La rubia se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama dejándo salir un suspiro, posiblemente de alivio. Era ya acaso... ¿Una adicción tócarla? Lena pasó su mano izquierda por el pecho, la piel era tan dura como el metal más inquebrantable que conocía, una de las razones por lo que las balas de la arma de su amiga no le hicieron efecto. Siguió el recorrido hacia los abdominales. ¿Cuanto tardaría en tenerlos así de... Magnifícos? Gimió llegando a la pelvis, mantenía cicatrices que aún podían verse con claridad aún así solo tuviera un poco de luz de la pequeña antorcha.

Quitó la cobija hecha de algodón... Esponjada y con bordes de dibujos geométricos. Miró a los ojos celestes por unos segundos, ambas se miraban pero, Lena, no sabía descifrar aquella misteriosa observación. Volvió la vista a los muslos desnudos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices ¿Cómo fue la vida de 'Kara'? El planeta era peligroso y no podía imaginarse que animales le pudieron haber hecho eso. Sintió nuevamente la respiración agitada y la Luthor supo el por qué. Su mano estaba cerca del miembro viril de la rubia. Aún flácido se le hacia de un tamaño considerablemente grande.

La volvió a tapar rápidamente antes de que se saliera de control. No dudaba que podía hacerlo si quería pero no era el momento adecuado. Kara había tenido una pesadilla y sería mala idea. Podía consternarla.

... Llegó el amanecer, con ello, se propuso a salir libremente de la cueva. Se encontró con varias personas transportando frutas, carnes y ceréales a cada cueva. No había uno que le mirase con detenimiento por unos segundos antes de agachar la cabeza, algo así como una reverencia. Los días anteriores notó que ninguno se metía con la rubia por miedo a pesar de que todos tuvieran la misma condición tanto física como psícologica. Le recordaba haber escuchado algo semejante de los lobos cuando se cuestiona al alfa y a la hembra que eligió para el resto de su vida, podía entender algo, los lobos eran solitarios por eso la rubia estaba sola antes de encontrarla.

Se acercó a una cesta donde se encontraban las fresas. No era del típico tamaño miníatura, eran de mayor tamaño que cabían en la palma de su mano, el sabor era igual e incluso más agridulce y jugosa. No se resistía a una.

Cayeron unas hojas de arriba. Siguió la dirección con sus ojos verdes azules hasta dar con una pareja que subía con facilidad el enorme pino, solo usando las uñas como garras, subían igual que como corre un león en la tierra. Dio una mordida más antes de mirar a su derecha. Ahí venía su amiga un poco pálida. ¿Qué le habrá hecho la hermana de la rubia? Esperaba que nada malo. Sin esperarse, observó como la morena vomitaba a medio camino, cosa que le revolvió el estomago y no siguió comiendo la fruta.

\- Demonios. -

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó angustiada acercándose. Corrió hacia el valde con agua más cercano, guiándola. - ¿Te hizo algo? -

\- No, comí la carne de venado. Y no me cayó muy bien que dígamos. - La castaña procedió a limpiarse y enjuagarse la boca. - ¿Hay frutas para el estomago? -

\- Una piña te hará sentir mejor. -

\- Me sorprende que este lugar parezca un mercado decente. -

Lena hizo caso omiso al comentario de su amiga. Buscaba con la mirada la fruta prometida, podría contener la misma proteína que la que usaban en su mundo para malestares del estomago. Encontró una que apenas pudo cargar con ambas manos hasta ponerla en una roca, utilizando una roca filosa de las lanzas pudo partirla y darle un trozo a la morena antes de que volviera a vomitar cerca de ella.

Se quedaron sentadas un rato en el cesped bajo una tierna sombra. Todos parecían ocupados cargando cosas de un lado a otro, no entendía porque tanto apuro. Algunas mujeres estaban con nuevas pieles y, Kara, había salido desde muy temprano, seguramente Alex igual y por eso estaba afuera su amiga.

Esa paz que sentía, nunca la había experimentado tanto tiempo. Su familia siempre la obligaba a estudiar hasta sacar buenas calificaciones... Todo para que la dejaran en donde esta ahora junto a Maggie. Recordaba que al principio no se hablaban... No se conocían, siquiera cruzaban miradas mientras analizaban datos desde sus respectivos puestos en el cuartel. Hasta que un día ninguna de las dos soportó la ausencia de palabras de la otra, era necesario hablar sobre sus cosas, escucharse y no pensar que a cada segundo se volvían locas de soledad.

\- ¿Aún quieres buscar la Sonda? -

\- No lo sé. - Respondió con sinceridad sin llegar entablar contacto visual. - Kara salió al igual que Alex así que... Tendríamos ventaja supongo. -

\- ¿'Kara'? ¿Como la chica sexí de anteojos pero con bonitos ojos? - La morena vio a su amiga asentir un poco sonrojada. - Sin ofender pero lo único sexí que tiene la salvaje es el pelo alborotado. -

\- Debemos ír a la nave primero por el rastreador. -

\- Lena Luthor, me estás ignorando. - La castaña frunció el ceño reclamandole con la boca llena de la jugosa piña.

La azabache sonrió para sí caminando hacia la profundidad que daba a un bosque, más allá de los cautivadores pinos. Ya se había aprendido de memoria la localización de la nave donde aterrizó su compañera.

Ante las miradas de todos los presentes, nadie las detenía, eran 'parejas' de las líderes de la comunidad por lo que nadie tenía derecho a reclamarles algo más que las propias parejas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegaron a la nave. El único obstáculo que se encontraron fue un lago, el cual tuvieron que rodear por media hora. En ese momento habían comenzado a correr para que sus respectivas 'parejas' no se dieran cuenta que no estaban en la zona de las cuevas.

La nave las esperaba sin combustible ni gas. Todo había dejado de funcionar y la escotilla había quedado abierta dejando paso a aves, incluso ya comenzaban a hacer nidos en ciertas partes. La Luthor se apresuró en ír por el rastreador a la fuente principal mientras la morena buscaba piezas de herramientas y una tableta que se recargaba con el sol por si había alguna señal de sus superiores para encararlos de una vez. Eran mentirosos. Desde hace años ya pudieron haber re - poblado la tierra, construído edificios que ayudaran a la fuente renovable a dar eléctricidad para las posibles casas.

Ambas salieron con una mochila cada una, herramientas que Maggie quería llevar quién sabe para qué. Ambas eran ingenieras pero no ocupaban herramientas avanzadas para algo en la comunidad primitiva. Simplemente la dejó, no quería iniciar una pelea que terminaría sin hablarse semanas.

El rastreador recibió varias señales de las Sondas que rondaban pero la que le interesaba era la Sonda cuarenta y uno. Estaba a un kilometro de ellas al sur, alejandose poco de donde se encontraban los índigenas. Siguieron el camino hacia la Sonda, ahora la castaña estaba armada con un fusil, ella y su obseción con las armas. Lena alcanzó a ver ciertas especies que solamente había visto detrás de ventanales y en libros de historia como los conejos, zorros, monos, serpientes de las cuales aceleraban el paso sabiendo que eran venenosas y algunas ardillas. La maleza era poca por lo que, mientras caminaban más, la gravedad no las oprimía. Se acostumbraban a cada paso que daban. Las pequeñas pulsaciones se hacían más fuertes indicando que estaban cerca del objetivo.

\- ¿Dónde carajo está? -

Lena alzó la mirada buscando en todos los rincones con ella. Había mucha maleza, podría estar atascada entre las enredaderas, en el barro, en las altas alturas de los arboles. El sol casi no daba luz dejandolas medio ciegas. Ambas voltearon al escuchar un pequeño 'tic'. La Sonda era color blanca, un metro de altura y cicuenta centímetros de ancho, redonda y estaba atascada entre el barro y maleza a unos pocos metros de ellas. La Luthor corrió hacia el objeto casi cayéndose por lo resbaloso que era el lodo.

\- ¡Tengo que sacar la caja negra! -

\- Date prisa... Este lugar me asusta. - Confesó la morena comenzando a escuchar ruidos extraños en los pinos más altos.

Lena tuvo que presionar varios botones intentando recordar la contraseña. Requería paciencia ante todo. Cualquier error y la Sonda explotaría en su cara matandola al instante. La tensión se sentía, parecía que Maggie le transmitía lo que sentía cada poro de su piel.

Se escuchó como se rompía una rama de forma estruendosa. Desde lo alto de uno de los arboles cayó el cuerpo pesado de Kara causando que la morena se tambaleara y cayera al lodo de espaldas. Las manos temblorosas de la azabache trataban de sacar la pequeña caja cílindrica del interior de la Sonda pues la rubia se le acercaba con una mirada bastante enojada. Tal vez pensando que se escapó nuevamente la pregunta sería: ¿Acaso no veía que no podía esconderse en ese lugar?. Sintió como la tomó de la 'blusa' de piel jaloneándola para que se quitara de ahí pero se defendía. La caja negra podría tener datos importantes del por qué dejó de funcionar, no era coincidencia de que se estrellara... Alguién lo hizo.

\- ¡Déjame! -

La castaña se le abalanzó en la espalda haciendo que tambaleara. No le hacian nada las balas por lo que no se le ocurrió otra ídea.

Ya estaba cerca. Alcanzó a sacarlo abrazandolo contra su pecho para que no se lo quitara.

Kara se quitó facilmente a Maggie de encima sin dañarle. Parecía molesta con la azabache pues no le gustaba que se hubieran alejado tanto de la comunidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maggie tuvo que ver como rompían en dos el rifle que tanto había protegido como Lena la caja cílindrica de la Sonda pero al menos a ella no se la destruyeron.

Durante el trayecto de nuevo, la castaña no dejaba que tocaran la mochila y su contenido, al igual que su amiga, venía abrazandola con fuerza. Ambas notaron que, esta vez, tanto 'Alex' como 'Kara' llevaban puestos unos pantalones extraños ajustados... Casi como las mallas pero decorándole metal como armaduras tanto en la zona de la rodilla, entrepierna y los muslos, también llevaban guanteletes de color semejante a la plata, sin mencionar la pechera pero dejando al descubierto sus perfectos abdominales. De los lados de la cadera se meneaba un casco extraño completo. ¿Eran acaso salvajes o una civilización avanzada que se hacia pasar por salvajes?

Al llegar a la zona de las cuevas, en el mercado donde las frutas, verduras y carnes ya no se encontraban en las cajas, 'Kara', le extendió la mano frunciendo el ceño dandole a enteder que le diera el aparato que cargaba.

\- Dáselo, Lena. - Ánimo la morena.

\- ¡Ni loca, a ver, dale tu las mochilas! -

\- Ni en sueños. Tengo cosas privadas. - Respondió desviando la mirada de la azabache.

\- Entonces no digas nada. - Reprendió entre dientes.

Ambas se quedaron cálladas repentinamente. La rubia tomó del brazo izquierdo de Lena arrastrandola lejos de los demás, no se quejó, no dijo nada... No le iban a quitar la caja negra que contenía la llave de que fue lo que ocurrió en su falla. No fallan de la nada y Lena estaba convencida de que alguién que las mandaron ahí fue el responsable ¿Qué querían ocultar? Tenía entendido que, los videos y sonidos que la Sonda detectaba, eran enviados al Ministerio para ser vistos si los planetas seleccionados eran buenos para habitarlo de manera segura. ¿Qué era lo que no querían que vieran las personas?

La rubia llevó la mano a la parte círcular del aparato para tomarlo pero, Lena, forcejeaba con ella. No quería lástimarla por ningún motivo, ni el menor daño que le hiciera se lo podría perdonar.

\- ¡Ya dáselo! -

\- ¡Que te cálles, caramba! - Exclamó la azabache dandole la espalda a la rubia.

Terminó por ser cargada, la levantaba centímetros del suelo sin el menor esfuerzo pero aún así no soltaría la caja. Era su vida. Y la razón por la que aún podía luchar de las curiosidades que invadían el planeta.

\- : Eres una perfecta candidata para la misión 'Tierra'. Tu padre me decía que te fascinaba la cultura humana cuando aún nos alojabamos ahí. : -

\- : Aún me fascina, señor Ministro. Y sería un honor ír a ver con mis propios ojos el desarrollo que ha tenido en estos siglos. : -

\- : Tendrás una compañera experta en la Ingeniería como tú por si... Hay problemas. Debo advertirte, Lena, que no es cualquier misión y sabes lo que significa cuando enviamos a nuestros mejores informáticos e ingenieros a los planetas candidatos para nuestra cómoda humanidad. Y cada uno de ellos están evolucionados técnicamente para asesinar a los humanos. : -

\- : Con tal de olvidar que tengo una familia que me odia... Haría cualquier locura, señor, para eso me preparé desde mi nacimiento. -:

Al final, Lena terminó con su aparato pero fue enviada a la cueva y la encerró. Podía vagar por ahí. Buscó una cómodidad segura mientras 'Kara' no se encontraba. Presionó la forma círcular de arriba del cílindro y dio un giro a la derecha. Una pequeña cámara salió de uno de los huecos negros rectangulares. Tal como un proyector, una imagen inmovil se quedó plasmada en una de las paredes de la cueva. Era el sector sesenta y dos, donde se suponía que se encontraba el lago donde se estrelló. A los lados del aparato habían botones con números, si mal no recordaba, el dos era para hacerla correr. Colocó el aparato en una roca para que no se moviera mientras corría la cinta.

Era hacía tres semanas desde que se perdió.

La cinta corría en color, fueron las dos últimas horas que rodó. Notó que algo se movía entre los arboles, posiblemente miembros de la civilización de la rubia. La cámara hizo 'zoom' sobre loa follajes en movimiento brusco. Al principio, la Luthor dedució que eran monos pero los monos no podían saltar o arrojarle algo tan duro como para hacerla perder el control. Hubo un momento donde había un campo abierto, al lado del lago, abrió los ojos no creyendoselo. ¡Eran soldados! Milicia armados con armas automáticas huyendo de... Kara. Se tapó la boca resistiendose en emitir un grito cuando la rubia se le echó encima a uno y comenzó a arrancarle las extremidades sin dudarlo. El grito de horror fue grabado por la Sonda perfectamente. Otros más salieron de los arboles abalanzandose sobre los soldados que intentaban - Fallidamente - de hacerles daño con las balas de las armas. Traían puestos los trajes ahora vio en ellos.

La hermana de la rubia, exclamó algo en un idioma que desconocía, una voz clara y fuerte mientras señalaba a uno de los soldados distinguidos con sus trajes espaciales. El último que quedaba se arrastraba mientras le faltaba parte inferior de la pierna derecha, se estaba desangrando y sollozaba aclamando piedad. De los guanteletes sacó una garra de metal tan solo para cortarle la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! -

La cámara de la Sonda comenzó a estropearse, causando que la imagen se borrara inmediatamente, de ahí tomó rumbo a una zona en la que no debía sobrevolar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Cómo pudo ocurrír eso!? - Se levantó furiosa del suelo golpeando el cílindro con fuerza.

Pasó las manos por su cabello sedoso comenzando a caminar en círculos por la 'sala' de la cueva. No podía creer que hubiera más de ellos por ahí ¿Por qué el Ministro no les avisó? Podrían haber sido rescatados por ellas y llevados al cuartel para su seguridad. ¿¡Por qué demonios no dijeron nada!? Los habrían ayudado.

La impresión no se la podía tomar a la ligera. ¿Por qué los salvajes no las asesinaron a ellas? Era la cuestión que vagaba por su mente desde que la cautivaron en la cueva la primera vez. ¿De dónde sacaron esos trajes extraños? ¿Ya los habían tenido desde su llegada? Le había dado cientos de vueltas a la cueva y jamás encontró una zona donde lo guardara la rubia. ¿Por qué ahora? Esas eran sin duda armaduras para defenderse pero ¿De qué? ¿Qué temían ellos con la inmortalidad que han desarrollado?

No podía quedarse con las dudas. Necesitaba saber las respuestas de las tantas preguntas que hacian eco en su cabeza.

Tenía entendido que por causa de la evolución del planeta adquirieron las habilidades que poseían. Todos tenían las mismas cualidades y seguían reglas del líder para mantener el orden entre ellos. Le pareció bastante extraño que esa mañana el 'mercado' estaba siendo llevado a los hogares, incluso repartiendose entre ellos. Puede que estuvieran cerca del invierno y por la nevada quizá se mantendrían en las cuevas donde hay calor suficiente... Mucho calor.

La Luthor dejó de pensar mirando el techo con detalle. Exactamente había roca pero se encontraban pequeños agujeros en forma de cráter minimizado por donde se filtraba pequeñas gotas de agua. No era experta en rocas pero eso si ya era raro para un compuesto tan común. En cambio las paredes parecían lisas, sin ninguna roña o pico que le lástimara, podía pasar sus manos y no sentiría húmedad. Hizo un mapa mental desde la entrada, la medida de la sala, los cuartos, los contenedores y la pequeña cascada con el cráter del baño. Si no estaba equivocada, tendría forma rectangular sin necesidad de abrirse paso, era correcto. Extraña forma de una cueva.

Su respiración se agitó mientras tocaba las lisas paredes buscando un pedazo de roca suelto. Tantas cuevas juntas en una montaña con forma de panal era suficientemente inusual. Sus uñas rasparon hasta que encontró un bloque de roca suelto, con dificultad lo arrancó. Lena tuvo que agarrar una de las antorchas para iluminar el agujero. Removió más pedazos, escarbando hasta que tocó fondo, estiró su mano hasta que sus yemas tocaron algo frío. Era metal. Metal rasposo.

\- Es un bunker... - Susurró abriendo los ojos a no más poder.

Retrocedió un paso dejando la antorcha en su lugar. Aún necesitaba más pruebas y comprobarlo. Se dio la vuelta pagando un pequeño grito al ver a 'Kara' observandola desde la entrada. Los ojos celestes eran ópacos y la curvatura de los labios hacia abajo le daban a entender que estaba ¿Molesta? Era difícil saber de sus emociones. Pudo observar más detalladamente el traje, en medio de los guantes tenía una figura triangular plateada de donde probablemente salga la garra metálica. Permanecía descalza, tal parece que la rubia no le molestaban las piedras o pequeñas cosas puntéagudas. La tensión se hizo presente y la mirada de la azabache se posaba de reojo sobre el objeto cílindrico que yacía en el suelo.

La salvaje se fue despojando del traje, entre tantos broches que le asemejaban a las armaduras de su milicia. La pechera la dejó sobre una roca lisa parecida a una mesa, seguió con la mirada las manos de la rubia deshaciendose de cada parte metálica que cubría su cuerpo; muslos, entrepierna, brazos... Parte de la espalda. Fue removiendolas a la vista a de la Luthor, miraba expectante... Mecánismos iguales y avanzados. El casco que llevaba en la cintura era más una mascara con cabello trenzado oscuro de aspecto desagradable. Cuando la colocó sobre la 'mesa' se escuchó perfectamente el sonido del metal resonar en sus oídos. Al final quedó tapada - sus partes íntimidas - en ropa de piel. Excepto las mallas semejante a un pantalón, se lo bajó sin dificultad.

De nuevo todo quedó en silencio. La azabache no sabía para donde mirar, además del objeto cílindrico que deseaba no le hiciera nada.

La rubia se le acercó frunciendo el ceño. Lena se quedó helada en su lugar mientras sus dedos tocaban la superficie de una roca, desviando la mirada rápidamente. No sabía por qué no se movía... Quizá ya sepa y le pasará lo mismo que a los soldados del video pero, la realidad, fue otra. Cuando alzó la vista al rostro de ella pudo ver firmemente un rostro cambiado, un rostro preocupado y angustiado a la vez. La azabache llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de la salvaje cuando solo la tuvo a centímetros de alcance. Una piel tan... Suave. Arrugó la nariz, sus yemas tocaron con suavidad la mejilla izquierda, ya no era de fina roca e indestructible piel como esa madrugada. Ahora era suave... Piel de porcelana que sentía que, en cualquier momento, se iba a romper. Un perfil griego excelente, su cabello dorado resplandecía a pesar de la luz solar no entraba. Una mujer tan tecnologicamente avanzada por qué no hablab, solo señas. ¿Por qué no le hablaba en ese lenguaje tan extraño? Sabía que le entendía ahora.

Apenas movió los labios pero de ellos no salieron palabras. Ninguna. Solo emitió un pequeño gruñido cerrando los ojos al instante.

\- ¿Me entiendes? - Preguntó pasando su mano de la mejilla al hombro.

La rubia asintió volviendo a abrir los ojos lentamente, ahora con brillo especial en ellos.

La confusión que sentía en esos momentos era superable... Pero sabía que la milicia entrenada de donde provenía no estaban entrenados para 'charlar' y hacer la paz. La mayoría de ellos eran saqueadores hostiles que disparaban a la menor cosa que se moviera en un planeta desconocido. Debieron herir a alguién de la comunidad de la rubia como para que actuasen de esa forma defensiva tan sangrienta.

\- Vaya, eso me hace sentir escuchada... De algún modo. -

Quizo alejar la mano pero la rubia se lo impidió volviendola a colocar donde antes reposaba. En su mejilla. Lena sintió la cercanía de Kara a su cuerpo, la hizo sonrojar sin duda. Ya no la veía como una 'animal' sin sentimientos, era una persona que entendía su lenguaje pero no lo hablaban.

\- Tus ojos derrochan... Humildad, Kara. Tengo mis dudas sobre lo que he visto ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Qué fue lo que provocaron para que reaccionas así junto a tu gente? - Lena tomó ambas mejillas en sus manos acariciandolas con el pulgar el pómulo. Su piel era tibia, era gentil como si la fuera a profanar. - Desearía que me hablaras y me explicaras todo lo que ha ocurrido, eres como un rosal de espinas; fría por fuera capaz de dañar a otros pero eres tan cálida y hermosa por dentro que me haces rendir a tus pies como una digna reina. -

Sus palabras fueron cálladas por los labios de la rubia. Cerró los ojos dejandose llevar, colocó las manos en el pecho por la tan cercanía. Kara la sujetaba de la cintura mientras el deseado beso se daba. Era necesario entender.

¿Quién era el malo? ¿Quién era el bueno? ¿Quién trataba de ayudarse a sí mismo?

El lugar de donde provenía Lena... Las personas ocultaban secretos. No les había llegado ningún mensaje sobre que arribaría la milicia a la Tierra, no era posible que una Sona fallara de la nada posiblemente fue manipulada desde el centro superior por los mismo que la crearon y la mentira de la atmosfera. Debería estarse cuestionando sin fín de cosas acerca de su mundo.

\- Tus besos son más suaves. -

Confesó sonrojada.

Los labios de Kara eran carnosos, tal cuales almohadillas capaz de amortiguar una caída larga y perturbadora. Miró a los ojos azules espectantes y atentos. Ese brillo era hermoso más un solo atrayente venenoso a donde quería llegar la rubia. Lena alzó una de sus cejas de forma sugerente y sospechosa. Cuando el rostro de la salvaje iba de nuevo contra el suyo posó el dedo índice sobre los labios pálidos deteniendola inmediatamente.

\- Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar ¿Eh? Tus manos te delatan. -

Pues sí, las manos de la rubia estaban sobre sus glúteos, además de la presión que ejercía en sus pelvis. La azabache sentía claramente el bulto contra su botón sensible y parte del vientre. La rubia se hizo la desentendida por unos segundos antes de quitarlas de ese lugar tan suave.

Durante la noche no pudo dormir muy bien. Era demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. El video la había dejado, sin duda, impactada. ¿Qué hacia la milicia en la Tierra? ¿Por qué no avisaron? Por los atuendos que recordaba que poseían, no eran exploradores en busca de ríquesas o cultura, se asemejaría a mercenarios y delincuentes interestelares en busca de recursos naturales.

Se sentía a salvo junto a la civilización que está en la zona. Junto a Kara. Por la forma en que las seguía esa tarde demostró la preocupación por ella, quizá, pensó que la Sonda sería algún tipo de animal salvaje come humanas. El calor que antes sentía no se encontraba, tuvo que dormir desnuda y bien acobijada con dos sabanas. Tibia y caliente ahora más el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la rubia. La ropa de piel no era exactamente las prendas que utilizaría para dormir, no si quiere despertar mal oliente e impregnada de moscas. Mientras la luz de la última antorcha se extenguía, pudo distinguir en diferentes partes de las paredes de la 'alcoba' dibujos. Dibujos que llamaban su atención. Eran simples; bolitas y palitos. Como si de un niño de pre - escolar tratara.

Sintió el fuerte brazo de la rubia abrazarla por la espalda. Aún no conciliaba el sueño ¿Será por el frío? No, estaban muy bien calientitas bajo aquellas acolchonadas sabanas. Eran de algodón y tela normal y no de piel. Lena sabía que ambas estaban desnudas, la cercanía de ella era un poco bochornosa por llegar a sentir el miembro rozar su piel. La última vez que vio a un hombre desnudo fue a un amigo en las duchas, solo porque el sexo era prohibido con quienes no eran parejas formales, por lo que el aparato reproductor sexual de cada uno no era atractivo ni atrayente. El aroma a platanos y coco llegaban a sus fosas nasales, así olía el cabello de la rubia por el jabón de cabello improvisado.

El lecho era muy lindo. Un nido de amor o algo así. Buscó con la mirada los ropajes sobre rocas lisas, acómodadas y limpias. Decoraban, además de las pinturas, algunas esculturas de animales hechos de madera; osos, conejos, pájaros, arboles y algunos mal hechos que no le encontraba forma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- De acuerdo, por última vez... ¡Ponte algo que te cubra! -

La morena se encontraba en la cama de la cueva de la castaña de pelo corto. Se tapaba los ojos con una de sus manos ignorando ver a tal depravada mujer. Accidentalmente observó algo que no debía ver ¡Esa mujer tenía un miembro como el de los hombres! Una cosa extraña jamás vista u escuchada por ella.

\- ¡Descarada, depravada...! ¡Depravada sexual! -

Exclamaba sonrojada.

La castaña de melena corta no entendía por qué la reacción de su hembra al contemblar su desnudez. Entendía ciertas palabras pero no el significado correcto. Se encontraba frente a la cama de pie observando su miembro flácido ¿Qué tenía de malo? Entre su gente es normal que se vean desnudos los unos a los otros pues significaba, en las peleas 'amistosas', dejar ver ante los dioses quién realmente era cada contrincante a sus ojos. Dejar ver cada marca de pelea y rango que eran las meras cicatrices en cada parte de sus cuerpos. La de ojos chocolates alzó la vista a su futura pareja, se mostraba seria y altiva como siempre.

Después de un baño cómodo donde apenas las aguss se volvieron termales de la nada. No podía volver a desnudarse delante de la salvaje. Era demasiada vergüenza junta. No entendía como Lena soportaba a la otra salvaje.

La luz de las antorchas era suficiente como para dejarle ver mucho y con lujo de detalle. Tal era la cabeza rosada que poseía, fue lo primero en ver cuando se bañaron juntas en aquel cráter termal. La mirada que la mujer le daba era penetrante. No sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de la salvaje en esos momentos ¿Asesinarla? La forma en que fruncia el ceño con claridad le asustaba, sin duda era intimidante.

\- ¡No te acerques, salvaje! -

Amenazó con su dedo al verla subir en la cama, acercándose a ella de forma en que un animal depredador acecha a su presa debil.

La morena se recorrió hasta que la espalda tocó los troncos que hacian de la cabecera. Su cuerpo tembló ante aquella lujosa mirada fría, se deslizaba hacia a ella como un primate sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos. Cerró instintivamente sus piernas y se abrazó ella misma. Nunca la entrenaron en caso de una violación, esa palabra ni siquiera existía ya que no se cometían.

\- ¡Juro que si llegas a ponerme un solo dedo encima te... ! - La de melena corta posó la mano en una de sus piernas, acariciandola a su largo hasta la rodilla. Maggie tembló y comenzó a agitarse su respiración. Tensó la mandibula. - ¡No me estés provocando, idiota! -

Los ojos de la morena se posaron sobre las pulsaciones del miembro viril de la contraria. Se estaba excitando. Eso se levantaba o, eso quería. Tartamudeó varias veces asustandose con tremendo monstruo. Ni loca le tocaría esa carne. Extrañada, se relamió los labios observandolo por más tiempo, apretó sus piernas sintiendose caliente repentinamente.

\- Ya basta. Sé lo que estás haciendo. -

Habló en voz baja desviando la mirada. De un momengo a otro ya tenía a la salvaje entre sus piernas pero no hacia nada. Solo la miraba seriamente desde que llegó a esa cueva, pensaba que con la intención de hacerla sentir 'amenazada' pero aquella mirada era tan profunda que quedaba hipnotizada... Idiotizada quizá era la palabra. Aquella soltaba sus 'feromonas' atrayendola como si fuera un animal, no era un animal... Era una persona y las personas no lanzaban esa clase de aroma tan delicioso, exquisito.

Se relamió los labios una vez más. Llevando ambas manos a la espalda de la más grande, tantas cicatrices le hacian compadecerse. Dejó de forcejear con su propia mente antes de besarla. Su primer beso con una salvaje. Una de las manos de la salvaje alzaron su top de piel tócando su pecho izquierdo, teniendo entre sus dedos el pezón que comenzaba a endurecer ante los pequeños masajes que recibía. Comenzó a gemir entre el beso, contra aquellos labios con carencia suave. Sintió como retiraba la mano y escuchó perfectamente como alargaba las uñas volviéndolas filosas, entendió... Pasaba su dedo índice cortando el top de piel a la mitad sin que sus miradas dejasen de hacer contacto ni un segundo. A pesar del frío, su cuerpo permanecía tibio ante la cercanía de la mayor. Su mano temblorosa acarició la costilla con sus yemas llegando al abdomen marcado habilmente, su objetivo, tomar entre esa mano aquel miembro viril que quería tomar dureza.

\- Diablos... Es enorme. -

Maggie lo tocó con cierta lujuria pero a la vez aterrorizada de tremenda 'cosa'. Al parecer si 'evolucionaron' completamente. Paso sus dedos acariciando el tronco hasta envolverlo - o, lo que podía - En su mano. La de melena corta le dio su espacio, se acostó a su lado y, la morena, tuvo que ponerse de lado para ver sus propias caricias mientras recibía mimos en su espalda dándole a entender que siguiera. Observó como cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios con sensualidad, reteniendo los gemidos en la garganta. La mano traviesa de la mujer comenzaba a romper el pantalón de piel que llevaba puesto con eso, Maggie, se irguió quitándose el top recién roto a la mitad dejándo ver sus pechos tal cuales esferas pequeñas. La razón permaneció lejana, olvidándose por completo por qué se retenía hace unos minutos de ser tócada por ella. Mientras se deshacia de su prenda inferior veía con un enorme sonrojo como se masajeaba ella sola la polla que comenzaba a tomar bastante dureza. Desvergonzada. Pensó. Aún así, no podía parar de ver la acción que le parecía 'inadecuada'.

Escuchó un suave ronroneo por parte de la salvaje al ver la desnudez en la que se encontraba ahora. Se sentó sobre los múslos de la castaña sintiéndose perder en un mar de sensaciones al provocar ese roce del miembro con su botón sensible. Lo tomó en mano haciendo que solo la cabeza de color carmín tócara el clítoris, con ello, la húmedad entre sus piernas comenzó a expandirse. Se mordió el labio. Las manos de la castaña de melena corta pasaban por sus glúteos causándole gemidos sonoros. Ambas ya estaban en su punto de excitadas. Se notaba por el sudor en sus cuerpos, su botón hinchado y la forma en que se volvía de color sangre el glande de 'Alex' de donde salían pequeñas gotas pre - seminales. Palpó el miembro sobre su vientre dejándo aquel líquido viscoso en él. De alguna forma la estaba torturando con sus 'juegos'. Maggie sonrió al ver la desesperación en los ojos de la mujer, desesperación y el placer que sentía... Que deseaba por tenerla montándola.

\- ¿Acaso escuché un gruñido? - Acercó el rostro al de ella mirándola de forma acusadora. Poco a poco la morena se fue colocando encima de la erección haciendo que sus labios vaginales mojaran el tronco venoso y duro con cada movimiento. - No quiero... Escucharte... Gruñir de nuevo. - Hizo pausas juguetonas delineándo con sus dedos cada rasgo del rostro de la castaña. - Tienes un hermoso cuerpo. - Sus dedos índice y pulgar de cada mano tomaron los pezones de Alex dándole pequeños masajes círculares y aprisionándolos a su antojo mientras se deleítaba con los gemidos que le causaba. - Los tienes muy duros. - Gimió moviendo su cadera en círculos sobre la palpable erección.

Maggie se detuvo al instante al escuchar provenir de los labios de la castaña algo intendible. Incoherencias. Pero se dio cuenta que repetía lo mismo una y otra vez con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos chocolates lujuriosos con ese brillo tan típico. ¿Acaso su mente le quería engañar? ¿En verdad estaba tratándo de decirle algo? Negaba con la cabeza varias veces y las manos se aferraron a la cama.

La más alta rodó dejándo a la morena abajo de ella pero eso no fue todo, la volteó con facilidad dejándola en una posición muy compromentedora. Era como los felinos. Se sostuvo con sus rodillas manteniendo elevada su parte inferior del cuerpo. Sentía una de las manos de la salvaje sobre una de sus nalgas. Y, al girar un poco la cabeza, se dio cuenta que se masturbaba rápidamente. Estaba gruñendo y gimiendo en voz alta ante la mano que se movía velozmente en todo el miembro. No fue mucho tiempo cuando de la cabeza carmín salió disparado cantidades de semen ardiente que bañaron sus glúteos y pudo sentir como el líquido vizcoso resbalaba por su coño hasta terminar de gotear en la cama. ¿Tanto la había torturado?

Tragó saliva volteándo al frente. Su mente procesaba si quedarse así o tener la gran ídea de salir huyendo de la cueva. Había algo que la dejó helada, el fantástico aroma que se encontraba en la 'alcoba' proveniente de la salvaje. Apretó la mandibula al sentir como el glande entraba en su interior con dificultad. Ese tamaño que poseía la castaña era... Exagerado. Sus manos se aferraron de la cama. Entraba lento y, entre más lo hacia, su interior lo apretaba.

\- ¡Demonios... ! -

Su cuerpo sudaba a mares y eso que ni acción ha tenido. Las manos de Alex se posaron en cada lado de su cadera evitándo que se moviera. No fue el placer que le favoreció con esa sola estocada con el que metió la polla. La respiración de la contraria la podía sentir sobre su hombro derecho, estaba más que pegada a ella. Esas manos traviesas fueron a sus pechos, los tomó y los masajeó al momento en que comenzó con las pequeñas embestidas. Sus hoyuélos aparecieron en una sonrisa, le gustaba, un placer que jamás pensó que pasaría en su vida. Movía su cadera en círculos queriendo darle placer a ella también.

\- Eres una salvaje... Y me encanta. -

Siguieron hasta que el cuerpo de la morena pudo resistir. Esos últimos momentos pudo presenciar el crecimiento de la polla de la castaña en su interior, crecía irregularmente, había leído sobre el sexo en novelas éroticas y jamás mencionan esa clase de acción cuando lo 'hacen'. No negaba que se sintiera especialmente delicioso pero no era normal sin duda. Las estocadas fueron fuertes que, las piernas de la morena, temblaban amenazando con caer en cualquier segundo. El choque entre sus pieles por las embestidas resonaban. Creía haber entendido porque crecía de esa manera. Chorros de semen ardiendo salieron más que el orgasmo anterior llenándola por completo en un extasis incontrolable. Al principio se sintió estupendo pero conforme sesaban sus piernas flaqueaban hasta terminar derrubándose en la cama con la respiración entre cortada. La pequeña luz que causaba la última antorcha se fue extinguiéndo hasta dejarlas en oscuridad y con el frío invadir sus cuerpos, no antes de que Alex la tapara con una de las sabanas acogedoras dejándola descansar lo que quedaba de la noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana llegó y con ella fríos copos de nieve cayéndo desde el cielo. Nieve que solo se ha visto en libros... Al menos para las recién llegadas.

Lena se acercó a su amiga. Nuevamente Alex y Kara habían salido desde muy temprano llevándose las armaduras. Miró a Maggie que poseía ropas invernales que tapaban su cuerpo; cuero y piel. Al igual que ella. Yacía sentada abrazandose a sí misma. Eran excelentes como protección hacia el frío. Las botas eran muy cómodas y calientitas.

\- ¿Ya desayunaste? - Preguntó sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa. - Escuché que Bill tiene un gallinero. -

\- ¿Quién es Bill? - La morena seguía con la vista a la cascada, una vista seria donde esperaba ver como se congela el agua de a poco.

\- Tu dijiste que todos eran salvajes y necesitaban nombres. Es aquel que lleva el costal de moras. -

La azabache señaló al hombre moreno cargando un costal hacia su cueva. Maggie lo vió, si, era uno de los tantos que había visto por ahí.

\- ¿Te sucede algo, amiga? - Volvió a cuestionar preocupada.

\- Me duelen las piernas. -


End file.
